The Twins Fight! (Again?)
by LiKaTaSa
Summary: After Hikaru is kicked out of the house, he and Haruhi are forced to live with each other. But is Hikaru the only one with a problem? (Sorry, bad summary. I hope I rated it correctly. Please Review!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Haruhi POV

**I look up from the coffee I'm making to see the twins burst through the door.** I smile at them. "Hey guys! You know you're late, right?"

"Oh, like you have room to talk, Haruhi. You're almost always late!" Kaoru growls. He stalks off to the changing room to get into one of the stupid kimonos Tamaki brought for the club today.

"Don't listen to him, Haruhi. He's just bitter because I pushed him off the bed last night." Hikaru says apologetically. It almost seems like they've switched characters…

"Oh. I didn't mean to upset him. Will he be alright?"

"Yeah, he just needs sleep." He rubs the back of his head guiltily. "Geez, I feel like a total jerk."

I move to console him, but a flash of yellow and violet stops me. "Hey, Haruhi! You know you don't need to listen to this idiot complain, right?

"Hey, who are you calling an idiot?!" Hikaru yells.

"_You_, of course! Taking advantage of my little girl's kindness!" Tamaki pulls me into his chest. "Don't worry Haruhi! I won't let that little devil get you!"

"Let go of me, _Tamaki_." I grumble.

"Tamaki, it seems your guests are being neglected." Kyoya pulls Tamaki away from me and sits him down with his clients. Kyoya then pulls Hikaru away from me and grabs Kaoru from the corner. He sets them down at a table with some guests. "You two, too."

I chuckle and pick my tray, bringing it to my own table. "Hello girls, sorry to keep you waiting. I just wanted to make sure this coffee was to your liking. I mean, it's just instant, but my mom always taught me to prepare any drink or meal with care. Especially when it's for people as important as you ladies."

And so, I entertain several groups until the club closes. Then we start to clean up.

"Hey, Haruhi… I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I was just as bad as Hikaru, and you didn't deserve it." Kaoru says to me, giving me an apologetic smile.

"It's fine, Kaoru. Besides, you were right. I have no right to judge you for your punctuality." I smile back at him, relieved to know we are on good terms again.

"Great! By the way, I was hoping to ask you for a favor…"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Well, I'm kicking Hikaru out of the room for awhile. I need to stock up on sleep, and I'm still pretty pissed at him." He says glaring at his brother who's being distracted by Honey and his Usa-chan.

"What does this have to do with me?" I ask nervously. These guys can be incredibly sneaky.

"Well, I honestly don't know if I can stand him begging and apologizing around the house, and you are just as close to him as I am…"

"Yeah?" I still don't get the point.

"Seriously? Okay, I want you to let him stay at your place for a few days."

"_What!?_" I yell. "No! No _way_! Not _ever_!"

"_Please_, Haruhi? I'm seriously worried that I'll bash his skull in, or at least die from sleep deprivation!" Kaoru drops on his knees and wraps his arms around my legs. "_Please_! Just until I cool off and get some sleep!"

I stare into his amber eyes. "No." He pulls his eyebrows together and tears gather into his eyes. "_No_." He drops the face and stands up. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a box of sushi. I stare at it. My stomach growls and I'm defeated. "Fine. Just one night."

"Thanks Haruhi. Really." Kaoru hands me the box and grabs his bag. "Now you get to tell Hikaru."

"Wait, _what_?!" He runs out of the room and I'm left there with the responsibility to tell Hikaru his brother abandoned him. "Rich bastard."

"Hey, Haruhi! I'm already changed and the room is clean, so Mommy and I'll be leaving now! Bye Haruhi!" Tamaki pulls Kyoya away from the room and soon after, some crashing is heard.

"Um… Maybe we should check on Tama-chan. Come on, Takashi! Bye, Haru-chan! Bye Hika-chan!" And I'm alone with Hikaru.

"Hey, where did Kaoru go? Is he still changing out of his kimono?" I touch Hikaru's arm and he turns to me with confusion in his eyes.

"Uh.. He left to go home, he said he was really tired." No, I can't tell him his brother just left him with me. What do I do? "Um… Do you want to come over to my house? I just got some new tea and was hoping to share it with the club, but I figure since Kaoru and you are fighting, it might be nice to have someone to talk to."

Hikaru stares at me for awhile. Then he smiles, his amber eyes twinkling with something other than mischief for once. "Yeah, that'd be nice Haruhi."

"Great, let's go then." I grab my bag and put the sushi inside.

Hikaru POV

"Please take off your shoes, Hikaru." I pull the shoes off of my feet at her request. I look around the small place that Haruhi calls 'home'. I don't see what's so appealing, but then, Haruhi's always been different.

"Thanks for inviting me, Haruhi. I never expected to be back here by invitation."

"So you were gonna come without my consent?" She mutters.

I smile. "Yeah, I guess that's how it came out."

"Just take a seat anywhere, I'll have the tea ready soon." And I'm alone in the front room.

I walk over to the couch and sit on it. The cushions aren't nearly as soft as the ones at home, but the couch is comfortable none the less. I sigh and think about Kaoru. I'm sure Haruhi thinks it's nothing, but this is really bad. We aren't faking it this time, and it scares me to think we're going through a real fight.

I pull out my cellphone and text Kaoru: _Hey, I'm at Haruhi's. I'll be home later, ok?_

I know there's a good chance he won't respond, but I don't want him to worry.

"It's okay, Hikaru. I'm sure you two will be fine. He just needs some space." I gasp and turn to see the familiar brown eyes of Haruhi.

"Oh, Haruhi. I don't know... we've never really needed space from each other. I mean, we've always been together and until you came along, we never really had any other friends."

"Well, maybe he figures that he can afford to get upset now that you have friends to go to." I look over to her. She's smiling, but she looks genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks Haruhi." And I actually do feel a little better.

Suddenly I hear a high-pitched squeal. Haruhi shoots up and runs to the kitchen. "Dammit! The tea!"

I chuckle and walk into the kitchen behind her.

"OW!" I run to Haruhi immediately and grab her hand. She'd spilled boiling water on it. "Ow, ow, ow..."

"Haruhi!" I yell. I stand up and grab a small towel at wet it in the sink. I bring it to her and wrap it on her hand.

"Eh, thanks Hikaru. I'm so sorry, I guess we won't be having that tea." I follow her gaze to the fallen pot and the growing puddle. "I guess I wasn't focusing."

"Oh no, it's fine. As long as you're okay." I pull back the towel and see her blistered skin. "Do you have any gauze?"

"Um... I have some in the bathroom." I get up and run to the bathroom to grab the gauze.

I rush back, gauze in hand and wrap it gently around her hand. "Here."

"Thanks, Hikaru." I look up and see her blushing.

"Do you have a fever?"

"What? No, why would you ask?"

"You're red."

"Shut up."

_BZZZZZZZZzz.._

I pull out my phone and gasp. "Hikaru, are you okay?"

I read the text and feel heat rise to my face in anger. "Nothing it's just Kaoru."

"What'd he say?"

"It's not important, let's just go get you some burn cream."

I pull her up and push out to the door. I can't believe Kaoru... Jackass.


	2. Chapter 2

(Hikaru POV)

"Found it!" I pick up a small bottle and approach the short brunette. "Will this be enough?"

"Uh... Yeah. I think so. I'll buy another though." I take another bottle and we walk down the aisle to the registers. We get into line and she pulls away. "Hold on, I'm gonna get something else. Save our spot, ok?"

"Haruhi-" And she leaves me alone in the line standing awkwardly. Slowly, I inch forward until there's only one person in front of me.

"Kay, I'm back. Sorry I just wanted to grab some food. The fridge at home is practically empty and I know my dad won't do the shopping." She returns to the line with arms full of vegetables and other foods I can't quite identify.

"Oh, it's okay. Where is your dad anyway? I didn't see him at your house."

"Oh, he's probably at a friend's house or something. Maybe he got another boyfriend. Who knows?"

I stare at her. She seems so nonchalant about her father's whereabouts. I know I don't have room to talk, but Haruhi lives all alone. No maids, no brother, no one. "Ok. You're not worried?"

"Not really. I mean, he's an adult right?" She smiles at me. "Besides, I'm hanging out with you right now. You shouldn't have to worry about my dad."

"Hm.."

"Oh, come on." Haruhi walks up to the cashier and sets her things down on the counter.

I stop her as she pulls out her wallet. "Let me pay. As a thanks for inviting me to your house, and for Kaoru."

"Oh, it's no problem really." But I already paid. "Well, thanks I guess."

"It's fine. Let me carry the bags. You put some of the cream on." I pick up the bags and walk them out of the store with Haruhi.

We walk in a comfortable silence until we get to Haruhi's apartment. I drop the bags and open the door for her since she's right-handed and burned her right hand.

I put the bags into the apartment and shove my hands into my pockets. "I should be going home now..."

"Oh, um... Wait. Do you want to stay for dinner? I feel sort of bad that all of this happened and you didn't even get your tea." Haruhi says apologetically.

"Well, I..." I think about Kaoru's text. I furrow my brows and force a smile. "Yeah, I'd love to stay for dinner."

"Great!" She sounds relieved. "I could use some help anyway."

"Right. How should I help?"

"Um... Let's get the bags into the kitchen first."

I pick up the bags and follow her into the kitchen, placing them down again on the counter. She tries to take some the ingredients out but I stop her as soon as she hisses in pain.

"Here, you just tell me what to do. I'll be your hands."

(Haruhi POV)

"Oh, thanks." I blush again as he pushes my hands away. It seems like every time he even brushes my skin, I'm blushing. What is wrong with me?

"Apron?" He asks me. I point to the hook next to the fridge and he blanches.

It's a pale pink with a bit of frill along the edges. My dad had bought it for me since my old one had ripped and he loves making my wardrobe more feminine. "I'm sorry, if you don't want to, I'm sure I can handle-"

"No." He interrupts me. "I'll wear it. There's no need in hurting yourself for food, right? Besides, it's only you. I don't need to be embarrassed."

_It's only you._ I grit my teeth at that. "Yeah. It's _only _me."

He looks over at me after putting on the apron. "Hey, do I look like a housewife, Haruhi?"

I laugh when he strikes a 'girl' pose with his hip jutting out to the side and his hands on his hips. "Shut up and grab a cutting board."

"Yes ma'am!" He rushes looking through cupboards and overlooking the cutting board at least three times. "What the hell? Where is it?"

"Um... It's what you have in your hands right now." He'd grabbed the board to look behind it.

"Oh. I knew that." He places it on the counter. "What next?"

Slowly, but surely he's able to gather the utensils we need and get most of the vegetables chopped up when I get a call on the cell phone the twins had given me.

"No way, is your phone actually on?" Hikaru laughs and reaches over to grab my phone.

"Yeah. Ever since you guys decided me not answering the phone meant I needed you to drop in with a helicopter and start a competition about me."

"Ha. Wait, wasn't that when we went on that date?" Hikaru asks, forgetting about the call.

"Yeah. It was. Now can you please hand me the phone?"

"I don't think I will."

"What? Why not?" I ask angrily.

"I want to reminisce with you."

"About what?"

"That date we went on!"

"It wasn't really a date..."

"It wasn't?" Hikaru asks, sounding disappointed.

"No it wasn't. I mean, I don't really think crying in an empty church during a storm is the way one ends." I say blushing. I never wanted them to know I was so afraid of thunderstorms.

"Oh yeah... I'm sorry about that." I reach for the phone and he pulls it farther away.

"Hikaru!" I yell.

"Just tell me how a date is supposed to end."

"Well, a walk home and a kiss at the door." I say. Why does he care? I didn't take the date's end personally. "But our date was fine. I didn't take it personally."

"But you don't count it as a date."

"Well, no. Not really. But it doesn't matter. I had fun that day."

"But I need you to count it as a date."

"Why? I don't get it."

He drops his gaze to my lips. "Because... I count it as a date. And well, I just... I don't know. I just feel like that day was really important and I wish you'd think it was important too."

"Well, I do think of that day as important. That's the day I got to spend with Hikaru. The day I got to see him alone, without the rest of the club egging him on or holding him back. And it was really fun. It was one of the best days of my life."

He meets my eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then let me make it a date." He leans forward and brushes his lips against mine hesitantly. My hands have a mind of their own because they entangle themselves into his red hair and pull him closer.

He smirks against my lips and pulls back, his forehead leaning against mine. "So what do you think now? What was that little meeting?"

"Oh, it was definitely a date." I pull him back to my lips and savor the feeling of his soft lips against mine and the electricity shooting through my veins.

My stomach growls and I pull away in embarrassment. Hikaru chuckles until his stomach rumbles too.

"How about we put this food away and order take out?"

"Sure." I take my phone from him and call a pizza place, blushing furiously from the kiss.

That kiss didn't really mean anything, right?


	3. Chapter 3

*A/N: I felt very, very bored so I wrote two chapters in one day. Please don't think of this as something I do regularly. Might be kinda crummy.*

(Hikaru POV)

"What the hell was that?!" I scold myself. "AGH! You don't even know if you like her, you idiot!"

I turn to the chopped vegetables and start to put them into a bowl I'd taken out. "The way she responded... Does she? Well, probably."

I put the bowl into the fridge and set the empty bags in the trash can. I bring my hand up to my head. "Why do I feel so dizzy?"

"Ok, the pizza'll get here shortly." I turn to see Haruhi with her hands around her phone and a red face.

I chuckle. _Good to know I wasn't the only one affected. _"So what did you order?"

"Just a cheese pizza. I forgot to ask what toppings you liked so... Sorry."

"Oh no, it's fine. Kaoru says I'm picky so I guess it's good you didn't just get random toppings."

"Oh. That's good then."

"Yeah." Oh no, it's all awkward now. I scratch my head. "So.. what do you do around here?"

"I usually read, but my dad got a TV recently. It doesn't have cable, but I have a few movies if you want to watch one."She says gesturing to the living room. "He also bought a couch. He said his butt was tired of the floor and that selling some of his better make up wasn't too much of a sacrifice for comfort."

"Sure. What movies do you have?" I ask walking to her.

"Um... I don't know. My dad is the one who watches them. I don't usually have the time to what with homework and the club."She walks over to the TV I hadn't noticed. It's way smaller than the ones Kaoru and I own, but I would never say that to Haruhi. After all, I am her guest. "You can choose the movie, I'm gonna change out of my uniform."

I nod and open a small cupboard beneath the TV to see a small amount of movies. I look through the titles and frown. None of them seem familiar to me, so I try to read the summaries. "Hey Haruhi, do you like horror movies?"

"Uh, if they're good. I enjoy a good scare. But really, just choose any movie you want." I smile at her words. I doubt anything but a thunderstorm could scare her.

"Okay! I got one!"I pick a movie called _The Ring_.

I turn to see a beautiful young woman in a giant blue tee and some incredibly short shorts. "The Ring? That doesn't sound very scary."

"I doubt anything but thunder sounds scary to you Haruhi."

"Shut up."

(Haruhi POV)

I walk over to him and stick the DVD into the player."Go ahead and sit down, I'm going to grab some soda."

"Get me one too, kay?"

I sigh and chuckle. "Sure."

I walk into the kitchen, grab two cokes and come back to see his uniform coat off and his tie undone."Here."

I hand him the cola trying to ignore the pale skin of his collar. "Thanks, Haruhi. Sit down next to me, I want to make sure you don't get too scared."

"I'll sit next to you, but not because of fear. Just because there aren't any other seats."

"Sure." I smile and sit next to him. I almost lay my head on his arm when there's a knock on the door.

"I'll get that. It's probably dinner." I get up and walk to the door. I stand up on the tips of my toes and see Tamaki. "What the... It's Tamaki."

"Tamaki's here?" I gasp at Hikaru's sudden presence behind me.

"Uh, yeah." I open the door and Hikaru dashes off.

"Don't tell him I'm here!" He hisses.

"Haruhi! Great to see you!" Tamaki sings.

"Hey are you doing here? I thought I was done with you for the day." And Tamaki recedes into his corner. Only outside.

"I just wanted to give you the pencil Kyoya stole from you."He looks over to me with his puppy dog eyes. "I remembered how mad you got last time."

"Oh. Well thanks." I take the pencil from him and suddenly I feel someone's arms around my waist.

"Haruhi, who's at the door? Oh, hey boss."Hikaru says, making his voice a little huskier.

"Eh?! WHY ARE YOU WRAPPING YOUR ARMS AROUND MY HARUHI LIKE THAT!? AND BUTTON UP YOUR SHIRT YOU LOOK INDECENT!" Tamaki yells like the obsessive and dramatic guy he is.

"Ok. If you can tell me which twin I am." Hikaru smirks deviously and I laugh. He's always so mean to Tamaki.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER YOU JERK! ARE YOU KAORU? NO YOU'RE HIKARU! NO! AHHHHHHH!" Tamaki screams looking ready to kill Hikaru.

"Thanks for the pencil, senpai. See you tomorrow." I slam the door right as Tamaki reaches us. I turn to Hikaru laughing and see him on the floor laughing so hard tears are falling out of his eyes. "You are so mean to him!"

"Aw come on! Like you didn't know I was going to do that!"

"I actually didn't. I guess I thought you and Kaoru had actually switched characters." I joke.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, lately, Kaoru has been way more explosive than usual. And you've been, well, for lack of a better word, nicer. But I guess you've just been more concerned with Kaoru than your need to be noticed." I say.

"Yeah, I guess."

"I'm sorry, did I offend you?"

"No, you're right." He looks at the time. "You know, I shouldn't wait for the pizza, I should really be getting home."

"Hikaru." I guess I need to hold him back. "You know, I spoke to Kaoru earlier..."

"Yeah?"

"He said he was sort of... tired. And he needed some space. He wanted you out of the house for awhile, and so he asked me to take you in."

"I know. That he kicked me out of the house." He growls. "He sent a text."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I would have told you sooner, but-"

"So you only invited me with a favor in your mind. What did Kaoru give you? Money?"

"Hikaru, am I really the kind of girl that is easily bribed with money?" I ask.

"Sushi?"

"Well..." I'm silent.

"Great."

(Hikaru POV)

I feel my eyes prick. Haruhi doesn't care about me, she's just doing a favor for Kaoru.

I remember his text:_ Don't bother coming home. I don't feel like seeing your face._

This is way more than sleep deprivation or space. Kaoru is really mad at me. He's acting worse than... well, me. I guess he knew I'd have somewhere to be.

"But Hikaru, I do sorta kinda want you to stay. I mean, my dad didn't exactly tell me he wasn't going to be home, he's just sort of gone sometimes. And, well you do need someplace to stay. And it'll be harder around the house with my hand..." I turn to Haruhi and see her staring at her feet. "Besides, I threw away the sushi. It felt sort of wrong to take it."

"Just tell me, do you really want me here? I can stay at Kyoya's house or something."

"Yeah, I'd really like your company."

I smile. Maybe, just maybe, she does like me. "Ok. I'll stay. But I'll need to call a maid to get me some clothes if I'm staying the night."

"Oh, that's great! Thanks, Hikaru." She laughs.

"What?" I ask.

"I just remembered that Tamaki will still be out there." We laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

(Haruhi POV)

I yawn and lay my head onto Hikaru's shoulder. His maid already dropped off the clothes and we finished eating pizza. He's gotten changed into a silk tee and some fancy sweats. Wow. He's managed to make a simple pair of pajamas fancy.

"Hey, Hikaru? How did you manage to make a pair of sweats expensive?" I ask.

"It's just a pair of sweats, Haruhi." He mumbles.

"But you told me they cost over a hundred dollars..." I mumble back.

"They're just sweats... I mean, I guess they might be made of some expensive material... I don't know..."

"Hmm... I'm starting to get tired, Hika...ru..." I fall into and abyss of sleep, listening to Hikaru's heartbeat as my head falls to his firm chest.

(Hikaru POV)

I hear a light snore and turn my head to see a head of brown hair on my chest. I smile and yawn. I close my eyes and fall asleep as the horror movie's credits play.

* * *

I wake up to a nice smell. I rub my eyes and stretch my back feeling stiff. I open my eyes expecting to be at home and remember the fight with Kaoru instead when I see the familiar decor of Haruhi's home.

Tears fill my eyes and I sink forward, pulling my knees up to my chest. Kaoru's my brother. We aren't supposed to fight. We never have before, not for reals. How am I supposed to deal with this?

"Good morning." I lift my head and look over at Haruhi, whose hair is fussed up on one side and clothes rumpled from sleep. She's so adorable.

"Morning." I say, wiping my eyes discreetly.

"Here, I made you some breakfast." She sets down a plate with an omelet and some bread. "I hope you like it."

I stare down at the plate while she returns to the kitchen. I assume it's to grab her own food. I find I'm right when she returns with a plate of her own, only it just has some ramen.

"Only ramen for you?" I ask pulling the plate of food up to my lap.

"Yeah. I just figured that you'd probably expect some better food." She smiles and slurps up a few noodles.

"Oh. You didn't need to do that. I'd be fine with whatever you give me. The effort really wasn't necessary." I say trying to be considerate.

"Fine then. I won't make you food anymore." She grumbles. "Sorry I did."

"No, Haruhi, I just meant that... ERGH. Why do you have to take everything so personally? Can't you just tell that I'm doing you a favor and be grateful?!" I say, snapping. I instantly regret it.

"Geez. Telling me that my efforts were wasted isn't a favor, it's an insult." She grumbles slurping up more noodles.

"UGH! Haruhi!" I pull at my hair.

She smiles at me. "But I guess since your attitude is back, you must be feeling better."

I freeze and drop my hands, eating my food in silence. When I finish I pick up my dish and take it to the kitchen and then to the sink. I turn on the water and stare at the dish in my hands. "Soap..." I turn and find a bottle filled with a thick green liquid. "Is this it?"

"Yeah. That's it. What exactly are you trying to do?" I turn to Haruhi.

"I was going to wash my dish." I say turning back to the sink.

"Why? We both know you've never cleaned a dish in your life." She chuckles.

"I... I just felt like I should wash it. Carry my own weight." I mutter, squirting the green stuff onto the plate.

"Are you trying to apologize to me?" _Yes. _"You know the most efficient way is to just go out and say it."

I begin to rinse the green stuff off.

"Hmm... You didn't even scrub it." She chuckles and takes the plate from me. "I accept your way of apologizing too, though."

I blush and furrow my brow. "I wasn't apologizing, I was just washing a dish."

"No you weren't." She pecks my cheek, causing me to blush even more. "I know you too well, Hikaru."

"Yeah... I guess you do." I whisper.

(Haruhi POV)

I start to scrub the dish, still smiling at Hikaru's antics. Why can't he just learn those two words? I'm. Sorry.

"Uh... I'm going to change. I'll be back." I hear the soft patter of his feet on my floor.

"Ok." I drop the dish and turn off the water. I'd seen the tears in his eyes. Before I made myself known. He was almost crying... I'd never seen him that upset since his brother and him got separated during the Halloween Test of Courage Tournament. Even then he was just worried. He wasn't as upset as he is now. How do I fix that?

I walk over to the bathroom and hear the last thing I expect to. Quiet sobs. "Hikaru?"

The sobs stop. "Yeah, I'll be out in a second."

I few seconds later the door is open and the only evidence of what I heard was the red in his eyes. "Hey... Are you okay?"

"Yeah." And he walks away. I frown.

How do I fix that?

I change into my uniform and we walk out and catch the bus to school. I laugh at his discomfort and try to console his nerves by holding his hand. It seems to help, but only a bit.

We arrive at the academy and he tries to race me to the class, but I just sigh and walk at my own pace. When I arrive at the class, Hikaru was already at his seat and so was Kaoru. They were both obviously uncomfortable and tense.

I throw my bag under my desk between the two and smile at Kaoru. "Good morning Kaoru. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." He smiles back, but it seems forced.

"Um... So... Is Hikaru coming back with you tonight?" I ask.

"No."

I stiffen. Why is Kaoru being so cold to his brother? How do I fix that?

"Hey Kaoru? Why are you being such an ass?"I ask without thinking. Both of the twins gasp and a few students turn to stare at the upcoming drama.

"I'm sorry, what did you call me?" Kaoru asks calmly.

"An ass. I mean, so what if your brother accidentally pushed you out of bed? I understand maybe sleeping on your own for awhile, but seriously? Kicking him out of the house? For one day, I can _maybe_ understand. But more than that and you're just being unreasonable." I think of Hikaru's tears. "You and him are brothers! TWIN brothers! You guys are way closer than anyone I know, so obviously this is a step too far. In fact the only time you've ever 'fought' was when-"

I freeze. Were they faking it? Was this a game so that Hikaru could...?

"Actually, this time it's just me." Hikaru says quietly.

Kaoru bursts out into laughter. "OH! I get it! HAHAHAHAHA! Did we seem like we were still fighting?"

"Wait. You guys aren't?" I ask.

"No, we totally made up while you were taking your sweet time." They say, making a show of hugging each other. Not in the brotherly love way, just as brothers. As friends.

"Oh. I'm... I'm sorry Kaoru. I hope I didn't offend you..." I say, blush spreading across my face in embarrassment.

"No! You didn't! If anything, you just proved to me that I left my brother in good hands." Kaoru says.

"So... why is Hikaru still staying at my place?" I glare at them suspiciously.


	5. Chapter 5

(Hikaru POV)

"So... why is Hikaru still staying at my place?" I blush under her glare.

"Please take your seats, Fujioka. Hitachiins."

I sigh in relief. Saved by the teacher.

What do I tell her?

* * *

_About five minutes before Haruhi entered the room:_

_"HEY HIKARU!" I smile at my brother's call, forgetting the fight._

_"Hey Kao. Are you still mad at me?" I ask sheepishly._

_"No... I'm really sorry about everything I said. To tell you the truth, it wasn't really you I was mad at. I was trying to prove a theory I had."_

_"A theory?" I ask._

_"Yeah, just a little theory. Nothing to worry about I-"_

_I interrupt him with a low growl. "You were_ using_ me in an experiment. What exactly were you trying to do?"_

_"Just things... Not much really. I just wanted to see a little thing..." Kaoru smiles at me. "So are you coming home tonight?"_

_I almost nod then catch myself. Haruhi helped me out before and now she's going to be alone in that small house of hers. I feel like I should help her out..."Sorry Kaoru, but I'm going to ask Haruhi to stay another night. She's sort of all alone right now and I think I should keep her company."_

_Kaoru looks surprised for a second then smiles. "No problem. I guess things _are_ changing."_

_I cock my head at that comment._

* * *

At the club:

"Kaoru, I am so sorry. I never meant to upset you..." I say, playing the role of our brotherly love.

"No, Hikaru. I overreacted... You don't deserve such a childish brother."

"No, you're perfect... Kaoru." We wait for the fangirls' overwhelming screeches then separate, still holding hands. I still feel upset about how he 'experimented' but I he's my brother and I'm glad we're on good terms.

"HIKARU! KAORU!" We turn simultaneously to the fuming blonde.

"Hey, boss. What's wrong?" We say in unison.

"YOU KNOW WHATS WRONG! ONE OF YOU WAS HOLDING ON TO MY LITTLE HARUHI IN A VERY INTIMATE WAY WITHOUT A SHIRT! WHICH ONE OF YOU WAS IT?! HMM?" Tamaki yells eyeing us.

Kaoru turns to me and raises an eyebrow. I blush and look away. "It was totally Kaoru. I was at home all night yesterday."

"What?!" Kaoru yells. This is payback for the little show he put on.

"KAORU! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Tamaki yells as Haruhi bursts into the room.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. No costumes? Great. I'll go make some coffee." She says in an out-of-breath way.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yells and runs over to her.

"So... shirtless?" Kaoru asks with a mischievous smile.

"I was just messing with Tamaki... Shut up." I blush even more and walk to grab the bag that Haruhi dropped and start to make the instant coffee myself.

(Haruhi POV)

"Tamaki get off of me!" I growl menacingly.

"BUT YOU NEED SOME FATHERLY LOVE TO GET YOU THROUGH THE TRAUMA OF BEING HARRASSED BY KAORU!"

"Kaoru? What? That never happened..." I say, confused.

"OH YOU MUST HAVE GOTTEN AMNESIA FROM THE SHOCK! MY POOR BABY GIRL!"

"Hey boss, you might want to shut up about that whole 'girl' thing. We are hosting right now you know." Hikaru says, pulling me away from Tamaki and handing me a tray of coffee. "Now she has to go do her job."

"Thanks Hikaru." I mumble to him graciously.

I walk over to a group of girls and listen to their stories about their days with a well-timed 'really?' and 'please, I'd love to hear more'. In reality I am waiting for Host Club to finally be over and to talk to Hikaru. I'd like to know what is going on.

"Haru-chan?" I turn to find a short little boy who looks around the age of an elementary school kid. In truth, he's a seventeen year old third-year with Morinozuka.

"Yes Honey?"

"Would you like some cake? You look a little distracted."

I raise my hand in a reassuring gesture. "No thank you, Honey. I'm fine."

"Haru-chan! What happened to your hand?!" He yells.

Suddenly, yellow dresses and blue suits alike, I'm surrounded by many concerned people questioning me from all angles.

"Guys, it's okay. I just burned my hand with some tea I was making yesterday."

"You should be more careful." Mori comments with a concerned Honey on his back.

"Yeah, Haruhi! Thank goodness you had some gauze at the house right? Otherwise you would have needed help getting to the store!" A girl comments.

"Oh Haruhi! You are so strong, taking care of yourself like that!" Another girl squeals.

"Oh, no, Hikar-" Hikaru elbows me.

"Yeah, you sure are strong, Haruhi." He says. He leans over and discreetly whispers into my ear. "Milk it."

I smile. "Hikaru was there to help me. I can't lie, I was practically paralyzed because of the pain."

Hikaru stares at me. "Haruhi, when I say to milk it I mean-"

"Oh, Haruhi! I'm so sorry, you are so fragile!"

"Here, let me kiss your hand, does it still hurt?"

"Oh, you poor little boy! You need someone to take care of you!"

I laugh when I hear Hikaru mumble, "You really are a natural..."

* * *

*A/N Sorry for the short chapter, I've got finals this week and it's really hard to find a reason for Kaoru to be mad at Hikaru so I just made it all a lie. This was inspiration from reviews!

Thank you Tracey4t!


	6. Chapter 6

(Hikaru POV)

"So... I can stay another night?" I ask after making up a ridiculous excuse about tea and servants, trying to persuade Haruhi to let me stay at her house again. I know how _I _am about having my weaknesses pointed out to me and want to avoid Haruhi's glare.

"So you want to stay at my house because you're worried that your servants are sending hate into your tea with their glares? How long exactly would this last?" She asks, obviously annoyed that I'm lying.

"Just until Kaoru can snuff them out!" I say. COME ON HARUHI!

"Really?" She grunts and shrugs. "Whatever. I still have pizza that needs to be eaten. And I guess you have been helping me since I hurt my hand... Although it will be fine by tomorrow, I'm sure."

"Great! But we need to get some better movies. And a few games. Something!" I say.

"Are you trying to say my place is too boring for you?"

"Yes! You said all you do is read and do homework, what kind of life is that? You need to learn how to live a little!" I laugh.

"Yeah, fine, I'll entertain you. Stupid rich kid." She mumbles but her stoic face is disrupted with a small smile. I guess she does want some company.

"Ok, so let's get some horror movies, with a ton of gore! I want to scare you!" I say determinedly.

"Yeah, whatever." She sighs. "Let's just go to the bathroom first, I need to change my bandage."

"Okay." I follow her to the bathroom then wait outside for her. I think about what we should do. I definitely want to see her smile. Her smile makes me smile and I feel like she needs the attention. She spends so much time dealing with everyone else and having to obey Tamaki's insane whims, she deserves to be treated like a princess. She doesn't deserve to be blown off by that father of hers.

"Kay, Hikaru. Let's go home." I turn at the sound of her silky voice.

"Okay, so what do you need to do?" I ask expecting another trip to the store.

"Nothing. It's too early for dinner, and I don't have any assignments... I guess I'm for anything you want to do."

I smirk at the phrasing and lean in to her. "Anything?"

She blushes and smiles pushing me away. "Shut up pervert. I didn't mean that."

"Oh really? Then why are you blushing? You really are into me, huh?" I say, teasing.

"And if I am?" She says, looking away.

I stop smiling and go stiff. Is she kidding? Did she really mean that? Why am I just standing here?

"Geez, can't you take a joke? I'm just playing your game!" She says quickly, laughing nervously. At least I think it's a nervous laugh... Was she joking?

I laugh quietly and turn away. "Uh, right. You win."

"I guess... yeah." She walks ahead of me. "You know, we don't have classes tomorrow, we could go out. I'd just want to go home and change."

"Go out? Like another date?" I say wiggling my eyebrows, finally past the stage of awkward.

"Haha, yeah. And this time, you could do it right." She says.

"Only if it doesn't rain."

She turns to me her eyes filled with fear. "You don't really think it's gonna rain, do you?"

"No, don't worry, I didn't mean to scare you. Look, the sky is completely clear!" I point to the large windows as we pass by them.

"Yeah, right. I guess I sort of... well... Ok. So you want to go to the movies or bowling or something?" She says.

"Let's... let's..." Well I really feel embarrassed. I honestly have no idea what either of those are. _The_ movies? Like paying someone to watch a movie you can watch at home? And what is bowling? Like pottery-making?

"I get it. Okay, movies first. I don't feel like doing much, so that's the best choice. But are you sure you want to take the bus?"

"That _thing_ you call transportation?! No. I'll call a car to pick us up." I shudder at the thought of sitting next to those wrinkly germ infested people.

"Nothing fancy." I frown. Nothing fancy? I guess my limo- "No limo."

I frown. "Stupid bus."

(Haruhi POV)

I smile and order two tickets to Warm Bodies from the woman behind the counter.

I look at him with sympathy. "I'm sorry that woman on the bus coughed. It must have been terrible."

"She did not simply _cough_ Haruhi. She was having a fit. She didn't even have the decency to cover her mouth!"

"But she didn't cough on you."

"No... BUT I WAS BREATHING THE SAME AIR."

I give him a peck on the cheek which seems to shut him up. "I'm sorry. How about we buy some candy, some popcorn and just enjoy the rest of the night."

"Um... Yeah. I'm up for that." I grab his hand and pull him into the building. I laugh at the awe in his face at the popcorn machines and buy us a bag of popcorn and soda.

We walk into the theatre and I pull him to the back, at the center. My opinion, that's the best view.

When the movie starts, we have already finished half of the popcorn. There is barely anyone else in the theatre, only a few other couples.

Did I just refer to us as a couple?

I turn at smile at Hikaru whose eyes are glued to the screen. This is a whole new experience for him, he looks like a little boy. "You are so cute."

"Eh? What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"SHHHHHH!" We both glare at a young couple sitting two rows below us.

"They shouldn't be shushing us, they've just been necking this entire time." Hikaru growls low in his throat. For some reason, that growl makes me shiver.

"Don't pay any mind to them then." I say, placing my hand on his.

"Fine." He rests back into his seat and grips my hand.

We watch the movie for awhile until I notice that my head is on his shoulder and his arm is stretched around my back. I don't think he's become aware of this yet. I smile and look up at him, his amber gaze settled on the screen ahead of us.

His eyes, those beautiful pools of emotion, even more expressive than his actions. Those eyes will be the death of me. The way they twinkle with mischief when he and Kaoru are up to something. The way they melt when he smiles. The struggle, the fight I see in them when he's deciding on whether he should apologize. On whether he should open that big mouth of his.

My own dull brown eyes widen.

I love him.

I smile and lean up to him. He turns to me and his eyes widen. His eyes... Our lips touch and suddenly, his hands are gripping my hair, mine are on his chest, our lips pushed against each other passionately.

We part and breath heavily. "Haruhi... I think... I think I..."

I silence his stuttering with a gentle kiss. Not as rough, but just as passionate. "I know. I love you, Hikaru."


	7. Chapter 7

*A/N Okay, so I'm making this the last one, I'm too scared to make a lemon, sorry!

(Hikaru POV)

I feel her soft lips pressed against mine as we stumble up the stairs. We'd left the theatre and were were standing outside her apartment.

"Hikaru.. I have to open the door." She parts from me for a second before I pull her back to me.

"No." I mumble against her lips.

She pushes me away and chuckles as she opens the door. As soon as she gets it open, I push her in against the wall and kick the door.

"Ow.. You didn't need to push me."

I pull back and loosen my grip on her, feeling guilty. "Oh, I'm sorry Haruhi, I didn't.. hurt you, did I?"

She smiles gently at me and brings her hands to my face. She pulls me in and kisses me. "I'll forgive you when you say it.."

"I love you." I say, knowing that's what she meant.

"Mhm... I love you too." She mumbles against me. Every time she says those three words, my heart just soars.

I wrap my arms around her and savor the feel of her small hands buried in my red hair.

_I love her.._

(Haruhi POV)

I push him, not letting our lips part, to the couch to get more comfortable. I push him down and he falls onto the couch, surprised by my actions. I blush in embarrassment and join him, laying on top of him while our mouths reunite.

I pull at his jacket. He'd changed into a green tee and jeans when we came here to change and he'd thrown on a jacket with fake leather padding. When I asked why a rich kid like him settled for _fake _leather, he blushed and said he was just very respectful of the animals who die for the manufacturing of clothing.

I feel him smile and he pulls his jacket off revealing his toned arms. Slender but strong arms that can trap me with no hope of escape. Why would I want to anyway?

He tugs at my shirt and I pull it off, breaking our kiss. I blush and raise my arms. He pulls himself up and rests his arms on mine. "Don't hide. You're really, really hot, Haruhi."

I smile. "Hot?"

"Yeah. Very." He says breathlessly. I grin when suddenly a flash of light brightens the room and a loud clap shatters my being.

I squeal and shove myself to the floor, crawling under the coffee table. I hear some shuffling and feel Hikaru's warm arm around me, pulling me out. I turn and cling to him as another clap of thunder causes tears to spill from my eyes in fear. "IT'S NOT NATURAL! THE SKY SHOULDN'T MAKE NOISES LIKE THAT! AND THERE'S NO REASON FOR THAT FIRE TO SHOOT DOWN! I'M TELLING YOU IT ISN'T NATUR-AHH!"

I scream as another loud rumble shakes my being. Hikaru pats my head and pulls me closer to him. I breathe in the scent of him, the cinnamon essence soothing me. "Sh... It's okay honey. I'm here. I love you. Nothing is going to hurt you."

(Hikaru POV)

It hurts to see her like this. To feel her shaking. I laugh at myself, because I'm imagining beating up the storm.

"Don't laugh at me." She grumbles.

I pause and trace circles into her back soothingly. "I'm not laughing at you Haruhi."

I stare down at her, remembering once again that she's shirtless. I feel heat rise... to two places.

I gulp and think about everything except for those silky brown locks, or that calm chocolate gaze. Or the feel of her smooth skin on mine. Or how her chest is pressed to mine. Yeah, I'm definitely not thinking of that.

I hear a few light snores. I raise Haruhi's head and smile at her peaceful face. I rub away some stray tears with my thumb and kiss her forehead.

Suddenly I hear a loud crash and some yelling.

"Haruhi! ARE YOU OKAY?! I HEARD THE STORM AND CAME TO SAVE... you." I turn and glare at Tamaki, that stupid idiot and try to shield Haruhi's undress with my body.

"Hey boss? What's going on, is Haruhi okay?" I scowl at Kaoru's voice.

"Guys, shut up. She fell asleep."

"I _was_ asleep." I flinch at her voice, it sounds filled with fury. I turn and notice that she'd grabbed my jacket and shrugged it on.

The way she looks in the jacket... The way I know she looks underneath.

"HARUHI WAS THIS LITTLE DEVIL TRYING TO RAPE YOU!?" Tamaki rushes forward but I push him back. In the face. With my fist.

"Get the hell out of here you idiot!" I yell.

"NO! HARUHI-"

"Go away. I honestly don't feel like seeing you. You broke into my home, and are now assaulting my boy- Hikaru and I. Not to mention, I was half-naked when you burst in. Now, I want you to get the hell out." Another clap of thunder sounds and she squeaks. "GO AWAY!"

Tamaki nods and walks out of the house slowly.

Kaoru follows and turns to us grinning. "Be safe."

He throws something and leaves mumbling about pumpkins and changes

I rush over and slam the door, locking it this time. I walk back to Haruhi and she curls up on the couch, my jacket engulfing her small figure.

I blush at the thoughts in my head and pick up her shirt, handing it to her. "Here, you should probably cover up and get to bed."

"Nah. How about we take Kaoru's suggestion? The storm seems like it's passed..." Haruhi blushes and holds up what Kaoru threw.

A condom.

I smile and jump to her.

(Normal POV)

_I love her/ I love him. _They think simultaneously.

*A/N Okay, that's the closest I could come to a lemon! Even then I found it hard to type... BUT IT WAS SO AWESOME! Please review!


End file.
